Tu renaîtras Ami, et alors, tu seras mon frère
by Elro
Summary: Il a traversé les siècles pour le faire renaître. Il est le plus puissant mais ne peut rien. Il a besoin de ce 'Tom'. Son ami renaîtra, ils seront enfin frères.


Je viens de retrouver ça dans un fond de tiroir. J'avais écrit ça sur un coup de tête (vous me direz, c'est comme d'habitude !) il y a déjà un certain moment (je l'avais même complètement oublié !)

Pour le moment, il n'y a que le 1e chapitre qui est écrit, et je suis surtout concentrée sur ma fic **Une Enfance, une vie **donc, la suite ne viendra pas maintenant, sauf si l'inspiration change de bord, ce qui est probable me connaissant !

En espérant que vous aprécierez…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai bien connu Salazar Serpentard, il fut mon maître, mon professeur, mon ami, celui qui me donna la vie. Hélas, la mort l'emporta trop tôt si tôt, qu'on ne put franchir la dernière étape de notre amitié, il ne put jamais être mon frère, comme je ne pus jamais être le sien. Si tôt, qu'il ne connut jamais son fils unique qui ne naquit que deux mois plus tard.

C'est une étrange maladie qui l'a emporté loin de moi voilà près de mille ans. Mille ans sont passées, je n'ai pas changé, je n'ai rien oublié. Rien de ce qu'il m'a appris n'a jamais été égaré il m'avait fait confiance, il avait partagé ses connaissances avec moi. J'ai appris avec lui plus de sorts et de potions, plus de formes de magie que ne pourrait en contenir l'actuelle bibliothèque de Poudlard.

C'est à Poudlard que tout a commencé. C'est ici que Salazar m'a créé, car il était le plus grand des sorciers de l'époque, il avait un pouvoir jusque là inédit : il pouvait donner la vie aux objets inanimés. Mais en plus, c'était un véritable artiste. Il peignit mon modèle et m'insuffla un souffle de vie : je fus le premier tableau animé !

Il me dota d'une réelle baguette magique, je ne sais comment il a fait, c'est son seul secret qu'il a toujours refusé de me révéler. Il m'apprit à parler Fourchelangue, à utiliser les sorts les plus puissants, à être discret de manière à pouvoir accroître toujours mes connaissances. Depuis mille ans, je suis celui qui connaît le mieux tous les recoins du château, car même si nombreux sont ceux qui m'ont oublié, et les autres ne font pas réellement attention à moi.

La pièce la plus intéressante actuellement est celle où loge Albus Dumbledore qui se targue d'être le sorcier le plus puissant vivant actuellement. Il lui suffirait de lever le regard au dessus de l'une de ses nombreuses étagères pour pouvoir voir que c'est faux. Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant, j'ai cotoyé tellement de puissants que j'ai acquis leurs connaissances en plus de celles que j'avais déjà. Comment voulez-vous qu'Albus Dumbledore puisse rivaliser avec un sorcier ayant vécu aux cotés de Salazar Serpentard et de la plupart de ses héritiers, qui connaît tous les secrets du dit Dumbledore et de bien d'autres encore.

Seulement, il y a une différence entre ce que je suis et ce que je peux faire. J'ai beau être puissant, très puissant même, je ne peux pas sortir du château, et de toute manière, les sorts que je peux lancer ne peuvent pas passer entre ma dimension et celle des êtres vivants. Mais je connais une manière de faire comprendre à tous qui je suis, et pour celle-ci, j'attends mon heure.

¤¤¤¤

En réalité, j'ai deux buts, en dehors de vouloir montrer qui je suis, de me venger de tous ceux qui l'ont oublié et donc qui ont laissé mon cadre se dégrader, mais avant tout je veux pouvoir faire renaître mon ancien maître, car avec la magie, rien n'est impossible et ma vie est bien morne sans mon ami. Et pour accomplir ce but, il faut que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un, mais c'est bien difficile alors que depuis mille ans, bien peu se sont souvenus de moi, alors que depuis Salazar, je n'ai jamais plus fait confiance à quiconque.

Les héritiers de mon ami ne sont même pas dignes d'intérêt. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, Serpentard n'est que le nom de la maison et celui de leur famille (mais, déjà, ce détail est rare), et pas le moindre d'entre eux ne se souvient de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'étaient ses idées. Remarquez, il a plutôt de la chance, car quand on voit les Héritiers des autres 'Grands', il y a vraiment de quoi rire ! Ceux de la vieille Poufsouffle ne savent même pas qu'ils descendent d'elle ! Si elle savait ça, la vieille s'arracherait les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient, et ensuite sa moustache ! Même Dumbledore ne sait pas qui ils sont. Alors si Dumbledore ne le sait pas, qui pourra le savoir ? Hé bien moi ! Moi qui suis les familles depuis mille ans, je connais toutes les ramifications de chaque famille. De mémoire, je pourrai énumérer chaque membre de la famille Serpentard et de quelques autres encore qui ne sont pas beaucoup moins vieilles. Les Malfoy, les Rogue, les Lestrange, toutes les vieilles familles de Sang Pur qui sont passées par la Maison de mon ami et beaucoupd'autres. Et puis, les réels Serpentard ont une marque de famille, un petit Serpent dans le bas du dos, ce n'est ni un tatouage, ni une cicatrice, c'est de la Magie. Ce serpent, c'est également le plus beau cadeau que Salazar m'a fait : il m'a offert ces armoiries, il m'a fait présent du symbole de sa famille.

Et c'est seulement par cette marque que je pourrai accomplir ma mission. Car, seul un Fourchelangue pourra ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et accéder ainsi au Roi des Serpents. Je peux bien évidemment y entrer, mais comme je l'ai dit, mes pouvoirs ne peuvent traverser les dimensions. J'ai donc besoin d'un Héritier qui puisse récolter le venin du Basilic. Mais, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas celui qu'il me faut, et les siècles défilent, qui aurait pu penser qu'au 20e siècle, je n'aurai toujours pas trouvé ?

¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Mettez moi une petite review si jamais vous avez des idées ou des suggestions, j'accepte toute idée, tant qu'elle est constructive ou intéressante ! Ou un délire, j'aime bien aussi ! lol.

@ Bientôt


End file.
